Jessie Salvatore
by littlewolf516
Summary: Enter Jessie Salvatore, the younger sister of the beautiful Salvatore brothers. All she and Stefan wanted was to live a human-like life, so they move back to Mystic Falls in hopes that they will come close. When Damon shows up, he will stir things up. Follow Jessie as she struggles through love, friends, romance, hope and fear.
1. Chapter 1

Jessie Salvatore sat at her desk, reading. It was her favorite thing to do, nowadays. Being a 163 year old vampire had its pros and cons. A con being that life gets boring sometimes.

She and her older brother, Stefan, had just moved back to Mystic Falls after so many long years. Something about this sudden move back to her hometown made her wonder. Why would Stefan want to move back after so many years of being away? But she never questioned her brother's intentions, because she knew they were for the best. Stefan had always been the "good brother".

Damon, on the other hand… She hadn't seen Damon in 15 years. He had ran out on her and Stefan after a terrible argument between the three of them. Jessie had decided to go with Stefan; after all, they were the closest. Jessie had only been 15 years old when she was turned, while Stefan was 17 and Damon was 24.

She thought bitterly of the memory. She hated Katherine- she had come into their lives pretending to be some orphan when she was really a blood-sucking vampire who wanted to play with both of her brothers' emotions. When Stefan and Damon became vampires, Stefan turned her, too, in fear of losing her for life.

Damon hated him for that, and made sure that Stefan lived an eternity of misery. It always caused problems between the three of them; Jessie was over it, but Damon couldn't seem to get over it. Everywhere the three of them went, someone always got killed or hurt.

"Jess!" Stefan yelled, snapping out of her reverie.

Jessie jumped. "Don't scare me like that!" Then she laughed.

"Come on, you don't wanna be late for the first day." Stefan said, motioning for her to hurry up.

Jessie grabbed her book bag and sighed. She hadn't actually been to high school since before she was turned. And she also hadn't had that many friends since before she turned, either. Being nervous was an understatement.

She hopped in the passenger seat of Stefan's car, and turned the music on. Then, she started biting her nails- a terrible bad habit she inherited from her mother. Well, that's what her father had always told her.

"Hey, stop that," Stefan said, clearly disgusted at her nail biting. "Don't be nervous. You're a vampire, what's there to be nervous about?"

"That's kind of the problem," Jessie said. "Mystic Falls is nothing like it used to be. We are clearly the only vampires in this town, and besides, humans kind of intimidate me."

Jessie had always been sweet, and very shy. She looked like Damon but had the personality of Stefan. For some odd reason, she always got nervous when she got around humans. Damon had always told her that that was stupid, that humans were merely food and toys for people like them. But she disagreed. She secretly wished she was a human, but would never tell either Stefan or Damon that, in fear of what they might say, but she had a feeling that Stefan felt the same way that she did.

"Well, don't be nervous. You're pretty and smart. Any human here would be lucky to be friends with you." Stefan said, and smiled at his little sister for reassurance.

She smiled back and hopped out of the car. She stayed close behind Stefan as they walked into the building. She noticed a lot of people staring as she and Stefan approached the guidance counselor's office. This made her heart jump even more. What were they staring at?

As she and Stefan walked into the office, the counselor looked up, clearly looking at Stefan, and smiled. As she and Stefan started conversating, Jessie turned around and noticed a pretty girl with medium-brown skin staring at the back of Stefan. Jessie quickly turned back around. She could hear the girl whispering, "Please be hot, please be hot."

Disgusting! Jessie thought to herself.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Salvatore, I don't see anything on you and your sister's records…" The counselor started.

Stefan took his sunglasses off. "Please," he said. "Please check again."

The counselor smiled. "I'm sorry, I must have overlooked them. I found your records- here are your schedules."

She handed Stefan the schedules as he turned around. The girl that was staring at Stefan had her mouth open when she saw him. Stefan handed Jessie her schedule. "It looks like we only have one class together, sis. Make some new friends. Please don't be nervous, you'll be fine."

Jessie sighed and followed Stefan out the door. She was still behind Stefan, closely behind. She really didn't want to leave his side. These humans were getting to her already.

A girl with long brown hair bumped into Stefan as she was coming out of the men's bathroom. Jessie had no idea what she could possibly be doing in there, but decided to keep her opinions to herself. She couldn't see the girl's face, but she must have been pretty from the way Stefan was smiling.

"Is this the men's room?" Stefan asked.

"Umm… Yes, I was just umm…" She stuttered. "I'm sorry."

She was clearly embarrassed.

Stefan tried to let her walk by, but then they both kept accidentally getting in each other's way. When the girl finally walked by, Jessie noticed her face.

Katherine.

Jessie was suddenly angry. This is why Stefan wanted to come back to Mystic Falls! To be with Katherine again? Jessie thought she was dead! She was not about to come in and ruin their lives again.

"Katherine!" Jessie yelled after the girl.

Stefan nudged Jessie's arm. "That's not Katherine, Jess!"

The girl turned around, confused. "I'm sorry, I'm Elena," she said and walked away.

Jessie dragged Stefan to a corner. "Um, hello? Why does she look just like Katherine?"

"I'm still trying to figure it out."

"So this is why you wanted to come back to Mystic Falls? For some girl who looks exactly like your ex-girlfriend who ruined our lives?"

"I'll explain later. Not right now. Go to class," Stefan said sternly, and walked off.

Jessie tensed up. Stefan had left her out in the middle of the hallway. She nervously looked down at her schedule. She had no idea where these rooms were.

"Hi, do you need some help?" A voice said that made her look up.

He had dark hair and dark eyes. He was wearing all black and had a bright white smile.

"Yes, actually. I'm new here and I have no idea where to go," Jessie said, suddenly embarrassed.

"I can help you. What's your name?" The boy said, still smiling.

"Jessica," Jessie said. "But you can call me Jessie. Yours?"

"Jeremy. Come on, I have this class next too."

He and Jessie walked down the hallway. As they were walking, Jessie noticed Jeremy glaring at a tan, muscular boy who had his arms wrapped around a thin brunette girl.

"Who's that?" Jessie asked, curiously.

Jeremy looked at her. "That's the douchebag of the school, Tyler Lockwood and Vicki Donovan."

That answered Jessie's question but it didn't explain why he was glaring at them like that. Oh well, it was none of her business, she thought.

"There's a bonfire tonight, would you like to come?" Jeremy asked. "You know, since you're new here and all. It will give you a chance to meet some new people."

Jessie hesitated, but she decided that she needed to give it a chance. "Sure, I'm sure my brother won't mind me going."

"Does he go here too?"

"Yeah."

"Invite him too, then."

Jessie smiled. "Okay, cool."

The day dragged on. She mostly talked to Jeremy because they had the same class schedule. As she and Jeremy walked outside after the bell rang, Jessie noticed Stefan and Elena walking together.

"Is that your brother?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah, that's him," Jessie said as she rolled her eyes. She wasn't sure how she felt about Stefan and this look alike of Katherine.

"That's my sister," Jeremy said, laughing.

Jessie looked at Jeremy and laughed too. "What a small world. Seems like they're pretty into each other."

As Stefan caught eye of Jessie and Jeremy, he turned his attention away from Elena and frowned, but when he realized that Jeremy was Elena's brother, he tried to hide the look on his face.

Jessie turned to Jeremy. "Thank you for walking me to class today. I would have been a nervous wreck without you. See you at the bonfire tonight." She hopped in the passenger seat of Stefan's car without saying a word to Elena.

Jeremy smiled and waited on Elena to leave Stefan's side, and walked away. Stefan got in the driver's seat of the car.

"When I said to make friends, I meant girl friends," Stefan said as he drove away from the school.

Jessie laughed, although she knew he was serious. "Chill, Stef. He was being nice."

She was the only one who he would let call him "Stef". He always said it sounded too much like "Steph", which was short for Stephanie.

"Did he inform you about the bonfire?" Stefan said, eyes fixed on the road.

"Yes, are we going?"

"I guess so."

Good, Jessie thought to herself. This would give her a better chance to get to know Jeremy.

***3 hours later***

"Jess, are you ready to go?" Stefan yelled, clearly impatient.

"Coming!" Jessie yelled back. She was almost through fixing her hair. She had on a white top with some yellow jeans and brown wedges. Stefan had took her shopping about a week ago and she wanted to wear some of the new clothes she bought.

She walked past her distant nephew, Zach. "How does this look, Zach?" She said with a big smile.

"Looks great, Aunt Jess."

She smiled and walked up to Stefan. "Ready?"

When she and Stefan arrived to the bonfire, Jessie got out of the car, quickly, scoping the place for Jeremy. After all, he invited her and he was the only person she knew.

"Not so fast," Stefan said, making her turn around.

"What?" She asked.

"Please don't drink, and be careful. Blood gets spilled easily in places like this, whether it's a cut or a fight. I just want to make sure you can control yourself."

Jessie sighed. She wasn't exactly on the Stefan diet. She mainly drank from blood bags to keep from hurting people. She only drank animal blood sometimes, but it wasn't her favorite.

"I'll be fine." Jessie said, and she saw Jeremy. He waved at her to come where he was, and she followed.

"Hey!" He said. "You made it. Come on, let's walk around."

She followed. "So," he said. "What made you guys move to Mystic Falls? There isn't much to do here."

Oh, shoot! She hadn't exactly thought of what she would say yet when people asked her that.

"Umm, well, I grew up here, but then my mom and dad moved for work reasons. Then when they passed away, my brother and I moved back and decided to stay with our uncle."

Jeremy looked at her sympathetically. "My mom and dad died, too. Just a couple of months ago. It's been really hard on my sister and I."

Jessie's eyes met Jeremy's. "I'm so sorry, Jeremy. I know exactly how you feel."

"Do you have any other siblings besides Stefan?" Jeremy asked, clearly wanting to change the subject.

"None that I talk to," Jessie said.

Then Jessie noticed Jeremy staring in another direction. It was in the direction of those people earlier, Tyler and Vicki. Tyler looked like he was forcing himself on Vicki.

Jeremy immediately ran over to Tyler. "Get off of her, you jerk!"

Tyler wiped his mouth with his sleeve. "I'll do what I want, druggie."

The girl, Vicki, ran off into the woods, and Tyler walked the other way. Jessie realized that Jeremy had some sort of feelings for Vicki. She could tell by the way he was acting.

"Will you help me find her?" Jeremy asked Jessie.

"Sure," Jessie said, and they walked off into the woods. She knew Stefan would be kind of upset, but she didn't want to disappoint Jeremy.

"Vicki! Vicki!" Jeremy yelled.

It was foggy outside all of a sudden. That was weird.

About 10 minutes later, Jeremy stumbled over something. Jessie looked over at him and ran over to where he was. It was Vicki's body lying on the ground.

She was still alive. She gasped and sat up, screaming.

"Somebody help her!" Jeremy screamed.

He carried her body back out of the woods, and everyone started crowding around them.

"Give her some space!" Tyler yelled.

Elena and a boy with blonde hair approached the scene. "What happened to my sister?" He yelled.

"I don't know Matt, I just found her!"

Jessie stared at Vicki's body. It _looked _like an animal attack, but she knew that it was a vampire. But who else could be in Mystic Falls?

Stefan grabbed her by the arm. "We have to go."

They jumped in Stefan's car and headed home. "Stefan, that was a vampire bite!" Jessie yelled. "I thought there were no other vampires here!"

"Me too," Stefan said. "But we will find out who it is soon."

As she and Stefan walked inside the house, Zach was staring at them. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Zach, there was another attack tonight, and it wasn't me!" Stefan yelled as he and Jessie ran up the stairs.

Another attack? Jessie thought. There was a first attack? Stefan had been hiding something from her.

She ran into Stefan's room. "What are we going to do? We can't just let it go around killing innocent people!" Jessie cried.

All of a sudden, a black crow flew into Stefan's room, and Jessie stopped talking.

It can't be.

She and Stefan slowly turned around.

Damon was standing near the window in his room.

"Hello, brother. Baby sister," he said, smirking.


	2. Chapter 2

Jessie gulped at the sight of Damon; she was definitely not expecting him. In fact, he was the last person on her mind, and that brought back angry feelings.

"A crow? Really?" Stefan asked Damon sarcastically.

Jessie just stood there, arms crossed, still staring at Damon.

"You should see what I do with the fog," Damon said back. Then he looked at his sister. "Jessica," he said, smirking, and tried to step towards her but Stefan blocked his path.

"I think she can make her own decisions, baby bro," Damon said, rolling his eyes. "Still trying to be the protector? You know that was always my job."

"None that involve you," Stefan said. "Now what are you doing here?"

Damon smiled. "I couldn't miss you and Jessica's first day of school. Your hair is different, Stefan. I like it. That 90's look did not suit you."

"It's been 15 years, Damon. Why are you here?" Stefan yelled.

Jessie was still staring at Damon, arms crossed, and angry.

"I missed my brother and sister," Damon said as he was fiddling with Stefan's belongings.

"You don't even like small towns! There's nothing for you to do." Stefan said.

"I have been keeping myself busy."

"You left that girl alive tonight!" Jessie yelled, speaking for the first time since Damon had arrived. "How stupid can you be, Damon?"

Damon looked at Jessie. He looked her up and down and smiled. "Come on, little sis. Remember all the fun we used to have with humans? Give me a-"

"Don't even go there with me, Damon!" Jessie yelled. "Those days are over."

"Well, the Donovan girl could be a problem for both of you."

"Why are you really here, Damon?" Jessie yelled again.

"I could ask you both the same question! But I think I know the answer. You both want to live your human like lives, but you'll never be humans and you know it. Although, Stefan, I think you're here because of… what's her name? Elena."

Stefan kept his eyes fixed on Damon, frowning. Jessie knew he was getting angry.

But Damon kept talking. "She's a dead ringer for Katherine. Is it working? You guys going off to high school, living in a human world. Does it make you feel alive?"

"She's not Katherine," Stefan said.

"Yeah, whatever."

Stefan was trying to ignore Damon, but Damon was very persistent.

He looked at Jessie. "Jess, when was the last time you had something stronger than a rabbit? Have you really let Stefan talk you into drinking animal blood?"

He obviously didn't know she had been drinking blood bags more than half of the time. "I know what you are trying to do, Damon, and it isn't going to work. Just leave us alone."

"Come on!" Damon said, and tried walking toward Jessie again, but Stefan stepped in front of him. He nudged Stefan on the shoulder. "Come on. Let's go out there. Let's do it now! Imagine what Elena's blood tastes like."

"Stop!" Stefan yelled. Stefan turned away from Damon. Jessie could see that the vampire look was on his face.

"I can." Damon said, smiling.

"I said stop!" Stefan yelled, and lunged toward Damon. They flew out of the window.

"Stefan!" Jessie yelled and jumped out of Stefan's window on to the ground.

She hurried toward Stefan; he was lying on the ground. Damon had gone out of sight.

"Stefan, are you okay?" Jessie asked, eyes full of concern.

"I'm fine, sis." He said as he was getting to his feet.

"I have to admit, Jess, I'm a little hurt! You didn't even come to check on me." Damon said, suddenly appearing again.

"Screw you, Damon." She said, eyes fuming with anger.

"Ouch," he said sarcastically.

"Everywhere that you go, people always end up getting hurt!" She yelled.

"Duh." He said, voice full of sarcasm.

"You can't do that here," Stefan said. "Please Damon, give us a break!"

"I promised you an eternity of misery, brother. I intend to keep my promise."

"Just stay away from Jessie and Elena." Stefan said, with a look that could kill.

Damon looked at Jessie. "Jessica, you know you don't hate me."

"Yes, I do." Jessie said, not looking at him. She knew she was lying, though.

"Look, you had a choice to go with me instead of Stefan, but you didn't. Don't blame me, blame yourself."

"If I had went with you, I'd probably have my humanity switch turned off by now and be cold and heartless! That's not me, Damon. That's you."

"You've grown some spunk over the years," he said, smiling. "I like it."

Jessie rolled her eyes. "You obviously didn't care about us, Damon, or you wouldn't have left us." She felt suddenly sad.

Damon looked at her thoughtfully. "Is that what this is about? You think I don't care about you?" Damon stepped toward Jessie again, and Stefan tried to step in front of him, but this time, Damon threw him to the side with incredible force.

Damon set his hands on Jessie's shoulders and knelt down. "Sis, you are the one person that I care about most in this cruel world. I left because the three of us living together wasn't working out at the time. I had some hard feelings that I needed to get through."

"Then why are you here now?" Jessie asked.

"I want to try it again."

Jessie smiled. That seemed to brighten Damon's whole mood.

"As long as you and Stefan don't try to kill each other every day, this will be a good thing." Jessie said.

"I can't promise you that, sis," Damon said as he and Jessie walked toward the door to the Salvatore Boarding House. Stefan followed behind, still fuming.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Jessie looked in the mirror. Today would be a good day, she thought to herself. Both of her big brothers are back. They would be a family again.

She had on a white skirt with a pink top. She had curled her hair for the first time in forever today. For some reason, she wanted to impress Jeremy. Did she have feelings for him?

She shrugged it off. She barely knew him! But she did think that he was pretty cute.

Jessie walked down the stairs. Damon looked up at her from the newspaper that he was pretending to read.

"You aren't _actually_ wearing that, are you?" He said, frowning.

"I actually am, brother who has been out of my life for 15 years. Now excuse me," she said as she walked past him.

"Watch it," Damon said and pretended to read the newspaper again.

When Jessie and Stefan arrived to school, Jeremy was waiting for her. He was standing outside of Elena's car, with his arms crossed. Stefan looked at Jessie and rolled his eyes. She thought it was sweet, that he was waiting for her so that he could walk her to class. She jumped out of the car and headed toward him.

"Hi, Jeremy!" she said with enthusiasm. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah," he said. "But I need to handle something first."

She wasn't sure what he was talking about, but she followed anyway. A few minutes later, she knew exactly what he was talking about. She spotted Tyler by two girls who she had never seen before.

"Hey, Tyler, sorry to interrupt but I was just wondering how Vicki was doing?" he asked. Jessie knew that he was just trying to stir up some trouble.

"She's okay. Now get out of here, Gilbert." Tyler said, trying to ignore Jeremy.

"Do you even know the room number that she is in?" Jeremy asked.

"Get out of here, Gilbert. Or you'll wish that you had."

"You keep making threats, but when are you actually going to do something about it?" Jeremy's voice was getting louder.

"Just stop, Jeremy! Come on, let's go." Jessie said, grabbing Jeremy by the arm. She was just a little hurt that he kept trying to start with this guy over that Vicki girl. When would he notice her?

She and Jeremy walked back to class in silence. She was about to ask what his problem was until Stefan saw her and motioned for her to come there.

"What's wrong?" Jessie asked.

"I think I need to go by the hospital and compel Vicki. She can't just walk around screaming 'vampires' after they release her."

"Okay, sounds good. I'll go with you."


End file.
